Drew/UCLA Community Outreach/Information Dissemination Core Specific Aims: African Americans and Latinos are less likely than whites to obtain important health information from health care providers or community resources. Similarly, these populations are less likely to receive evidence-based health care than are white Americans. In this Core, we seek to improve these disparities through developing and evaluating innovative strategies for disseminating state-of-the-art health information to community residents, such as through lay health workers or promotoras. In addition, we will disseminate health care information using principles of the collaborative care model to providers of health care for the community. African Americans and Latinos are unlikely to participate in research. Because of this, little information is available to guide health promotion efforts and appropriate provision of care for these populations. To address these disparities, the Core aims to develop stable, mutually beneficial relationships with community serving agencies. These relationships will form the basis of trust necessary to recruit and retain community members in research. This research will be guided by community participatory principals and will grow directly out of identified health needs and goals of the community. Few minority researchers are trained to carry Out health disparities work. Evidence suggests that mentoring provides the most appropriate mode for training ethnic minority researchers. In this Core, we provide mentoring opportunities, tied to community participatory experiences, to enhance the likelihood of producing researchers eager to develop high quality health disparities research. Specific Aim 1: To disseminate culturally sensitive, relevant health information to low-income African American and Latino communities in Los Angeles. Specific Aim 2: To disseminate evidence-based health care information to providers in health care settings that serve low-income African American and Latino communities in Los Angeles. Specific Aim 3: To partner with communities in collaborative research relationships that form the basis of trust necessary to engage community members in research. Specific Aim 4: To provide mentoring to minority junior faculty in community-based, participatory research.